Engagement
by catdely
Summary: Mira has wanted to marry Freed for a long time now and is sick of watching her friends and family all happy arond her. And one night well Freed is out of town on a job. She feels as if this is the last straw but little does she know there is a somone and somthing waiting for her at home after work. rated T because this is manga after all! and a little bit of love


Hey all you Mirajane and Freed fans I aways wanted to read a fanfiction where these two got engaged but no one put one up so I disided to wright one . Now this is my first manga based on so don't be cural! and I love fairy tail and this couple so please review and this will ony be a one shot but if you guys like it enough tell me in the reviews and I'll make a wedding one that picks up where this left off. _**Also I don't own anything****! but the idea!**_Enough off blabering! Here's the story. 3 3 3

* * *

Mirajane's POV

It had been a long day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Mira was very tired, as she wash the last beer glass she found herself day dreaming.

_Day dream_

"_Mira are you here?" Ow Freed Hi, I thought you where at the house? I was but I wanted to take you back with me. Before Mira could say another word Freed had picked her up bridal style and was head off to there house. "Freed where are you taking me!" "Back to the house where else" When they arrived at the house they owned together Freed kicked the door open and walk in still caring Mira like she was a bride. Then Freed lied Mira as if she where made of glass. What are you smiling about Mira asked as she twirled a pace of Freeds long green hair around her finger gingerly. I was just smiling at the fact that I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend. "Ow well why don't I make you feel even luckier" As she yanked Freed down onto the bed and rolled him over so she was on top of him. _

But before Mira's day dream could any father she remember that Freed was still away on a mission and this worried her because the job was only to go apprehend a couple of thieves for 7 million Julie. It shouldn't have taken him a week and this was eating at her, she was scared that he had been hurt or something and had been left to die all alone and before Mira could stop herself she was crying. "Child what's wrong?" Mira quickly turned briskly brushing her tears away. Ow nothing Master! Mirajane Strauss you have never been the type to lie so don't start now! The master scolded. Ow it really is nothing I'm just a little worried about Freed that's all. Ow my dear I'm sure he on his way back to you right now. Master Makarov hardly could hide the smile from his face he knew why Freed had been gone for so long, hack everyone knew escaped for pour innocent Mirajane. Yeah I'm sure he is master. Mira sighed. Freed had been looking for the perfect engagement ring for Mira. In the Makarov mind he thought Freed was simply being picky because there were plenty of nice stores here in Magnolia but Freed wanted something special for her. Eventually he went out of town looking for the ring of Miras dreams. Finally he had found it Hargeon. That's why he had been gone for awhile. Well I'm off see you tomorrow Mirajane he said as he walked off.

Mira turned again washing the same beer glass for the umpteenth time. Till she heard catty giggling. Ow Evergreen and Elfman what are you doing here the bar is closed. "We know we just came to see you dear" Evergreen purred. "Ow" Hey sis something wrong? Ow nothing Elfman huh. Sis come on you can tell us. I'm just worried about Freed that's all. Ow come on Mira Freeds a grown man don't smother him! Evergreen sneered. Or he'll never ask you to be his wife! Mira nearly ripped the towel in half at that. Of all the women in Magnolia no all women wizards, why did her brother have to pick the cattiest, bossiest, self-centered, materialistic and bitchy wizard of all! Evergreen Stone or sorry now Evergreen Strauss Mira hated the fact her brother had married Evergreen but she made him happy so who was Mira to judge she wasn't married. Or get a fabulous wedding band like mine Evergreen said sticking out her hand showing Mira her wedding band for the thousandth time. It was a solid platinum band, with the largest emerald a wizard could afford on it. Mira remembered Evergreen would excepted anything else, she even had Elfman take it back 3 time to get the emerald resized. Mira sighed and said she was going home now because she was tried but in truth she really didn't want to see her brother act all cutesy with his wife. She pulled on her jacket and grad her bag and trudged home. When she finally got home, Mira let the sobs that had been threatening to fall the whole way home spill down her cheeks now. It was true she wanted to be Freeds wife but she wasn't willing to push him into it she wanted him to do it on his on because he loved her. Not because she pushed him into it like Evergreen did with Elfman. And she didn't want to spend another night alone. But then gentle arm raped around her waist and a warm voice spoke into her ear. Let me dry your tears. At first Mira jumped but the she realized who was holding her. Mira turned around to see Freeds warm smile staring at her. Now the tears fell like water falls down Miras face as she welcomed Freed home with a kiss. Now sweet Mira please tell me why you were crying? Ow I was just worried about you Freed. She hugged Freed for the 10 time that night. Freed held Miras face in his hands and wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. Mira I have a surprise for you! Ow Freed you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't I did this for you because I wanted to. Freed took Mira by the arm and led her up stairs to there room. At the top of the stairs Freed covered Mira's eyes and said okay count to three then open your eyes. 1… 2…**3!** Mira opened her eyes and gasped.

The inter Bedroom was covered in rose petals and candles were lit. OW Freed you didn't hav…. I didn't I wanted to. Freed said putting his finger to Mira lips. Freed led Mira to the center of the room and healed her hands in his. Mira do you remember how special this room is? Yes I do Freed. And why is that so. Because this is the first place I said the worlds "I love you" Yes and now here comes another first. Mira gasped again as Freed got down on one knee and said "Mirajane Strauss will you marry me" Mira couldn't believe it all here wishes for both tonight and life were finally coming true.

Mira please say something Freed said with a worried voice. Ow sorry Freed **Yes!** Yes a million times yes! Mira smile and got down on her knees to meet Freed and kiss him. Now she was engaged to the man of her dreams. Freed slipped the gold band with the pink tear drop stone on it and white diamonds surrounding it on Mira finger.

_I love you Freed. I love you Mira._

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this and had a good Valintes day (becuase I didn't) and I hope to hear from you all in the reviews! OXOXOXOX Love Catdely_


End file.
